


Lucky

by FKAErinElric



Series: Cas and Dean a love story [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: Castiel reflects on his relationship with Dean as Dean sleeps





	Lucky

Castiel lay beside his love. He let out a content sigh. He rolled over on his side and studied Dean’s face. His lovely green eyes were hidden behind his eye lids, his lips moved slightly as little puffs of air came out as he slept. Castiel felt himself smile as he looked at him. Smiling; that was something the angel had never done until he met Dean. Well there were a lot of things he hadn’t done before he met Dean. He watched his chest rise and fall. He had been alive for so long and yet had experienced more in his time with the Winchesters than he had ever in heaven.

            Castiel gently ran his fingers along Dean’s face feeling his stubble. Same stubble that had scrapped his face earlier when they had kissed. He nuzzled his nose against Dean’s neck careful not to wake him. The two of them didn’t share the bed often. Dean had expressed a few times a want or a need for Castiel to come to bed with him. The angel however had no need for sleep and after Dean had told him several times that him watching him while he slept was ‘creepy’ Castiel would usually make sure he was sound asleep before he left the human. Once he would leave however he would keep an ear out for Dean’s prayers. If the man longed for his return he would. The smell of Dean’s aftershave filled his nose and he let out a content hum as he laid his head back on Dean’s shoulder. The one exception to that thought was when they made love then Castiel would stay with Dean the whole night. He had seen in movies and Dean had told him it was in poor taste to leave a loved one after having relations. So he stuck around after that; at least then he got to watch Dean sleep, like tonight.

            He ran his hand up Dean’s bare chest. He wondered what Dean was dreaming about, but he knew the human considered that an invasion of privacy. He looked up at his face and Dean still hadn’t stirred. Dean was a heavy sleeper post orgasm, which was a good thing as a few times he had almost gotten shot when he had woken him up by accident. Dean did sleep like a bear; and angry one when he was woken up. Dean would bolt upright and yell gun in hand, and Castiel learned to either not wake him up or make sure he was already awake before he came to his room in the middle of the night.

            The angel was lucky to have him and he knew it. It was by chance (or maybe even fate) He was part of the group of angels who were sent to rescue Dean. Castiel smiled to himself. Dean had the brightest, most beautiful soul he had ever laid his eyes on. He remembered when he pulled him from hell; he stitched his body together and admired its beauty. Castiel may not have fully understood humans at the time but he had watched the Earth enough to know that Dean was a lovely piece of humanity. Dean however never seemed to see why he was worth saving. Even to this day; several years after it Dean still questioned why Castiel had ever saved him. Yes, that had been a few late night conversations between them. Castiel would usually spend his time telling Dean why he was wonderful and Dean would spend his time trying to convince him otherwise.

            He rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling. He laid his hand on Deans and held it tight. Yes he was lucky, had he not met Dean then he would still be one of heavens grunts; he’d probably have been killed by now. He ran his fingers over Dean’s knuckles. A sad thought entered his mind: if he had stayed one of heavens grunts than Dean most likely would have killed him. Probably in another world out there that might have happened to him.

            Dean stirred some in bed. He moved closer to Castiel and mumbled. “Cas…” Castiel looked over at the human and could see he was still asleep. Most likely he was dreaming, and about him no less. It wouldn’t be the first time he did. Castiel a few times had sensed an overwhelming longing and found out that Dean was dreaming about him. That was how this relationship began. Castiel brought Dean from hell; the two had gotten to know each other, Castiel felt himself falling for the human. Angels pointed out how fond he was of him; how wrong it was, how it was a sin a crime in their eyes. And much to Castiel’s surprise he found himself trusting Dean he rebelled heaven for him. He did a lot for him, fell from heaven, died and even fell in love. He didn’t know it was love until Balthazar told him after he spoke about Dean. He could remember that his longtime friend smiled and said: _“You’re positively glowing. Cassie you’re in love with this human.”_

            Castiel had vowed at that time to never act on his feelings. He didn’t think Dean returned them until a few times he was called to him through his longing as he slept. Dean wanted him as much as Castiel wanted Dean. He saw it in his dreams and boy did Dean have some interesting dreams about the angel. Castiel then spent his time debating if he should tell Dean he loved him. This debate went on for a while back and forth. No time seemed like the right time to him and then well he got stabbed by Lucifer. Castiel ran his hand over his own chest as if he could feel the pain of the angel blade through his chest. He could remember being stabbed; hearing Dean scream and cry for him. Castiel thought as he died that he went on with his love unrequited. Then he woke up in the Empty and a cosmic entity was annoyed to the point it tossed him out. Castiel then decided that was his second chance.

            Castiel then returned to the human he could feel the love pouring out of Dean when he saw him again. The angel’s heart had filled with longing at that moment. He wanted Dean more than anything in the world. He remembered he hugged them and when he hugged Dean he pushed up against the fence and kissed him breathless. The angel was surprised when he broke the kiss that Sam clapped for them and informed them that it was ‘about damn time’ once they returned home him and Dean spent a lot of time catching up and making up for lost time.

            Yes he was lucky. So lucky to have Dean who seemed to understand and encouraged him to think for himself. He smiled. He loved Dean and Dean loved him. Those bright green eyes opened up. Dean let out a yawn and stretched. “Morning baby,” He mumbled his voice thick with sleep. He reached up and ran his hand along Castiel’s back when the angel rolled over to face him.

            “Morning Dean.” He stated. He wasn’t much on pet names he didn’t understand the point of them.

            He rubbed his eyes. “You look like you got a lot on your mind. What’s up?”

            “I was thinking about… us and how I am lucky to have you.”

            He chuckled. “You are such a sap.” He pulled him closer to him and kissed him on the lips. It was brief kiss full of promise of more kisses. “But you’re my sap.” He kissed him again. “And I love my little sap.” Yet another kiss.

            “Dean,” Castiel all but groaned as he was covered in kisses. “I love you too.” Castiel pushed Dean onto his back and continued to kiss him. He was indeed lucky, he was chosen to raise this man from perdition, then he fell for Dean and Dean in turn fell for him. He kissed Dean longingly, their tongues danced in each other’s mouths. Castiel felt satisfaction wash over him yes he was lucky to have Dean.


End file.
